goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Fasha's House
Fasha's house party Fasha *walks into house with bags full of snacks and everything* Marik Mummy, can I help unpack the bags Fasha Okay... two start packing everything Florence *walks downstairs* Hi mum, hi Marik Fasha Now Im resting in the game room Steve: *walks in the house with John* Hello are we to early? Fasha A few hours and Florence Hi! John: Hey guys Steve: Uh sorry should we leave till then? Fasha well... Im still decorating and sorting out the food but you can stay for a few hours Steve: Well if I stay I should at least help you John: Yeah have fun dad Im gonna hang with Marik and Florence Fasha ok then,I'm gonna need some help putting the food on the table Florence You want to sneak into my mums game room? Steve: Ok *walks to the kitchen with Fasha* John: I like the way you think Florence Marik B-b-but mum said only she can go in there Florence Come on Marik! Fasha I'm gonna have to start cooking the chips and chicken nuggets... now how do I use a oven? Lau the G: *Somes with bags of beer* Let's PARTY!!!!!!!!!!! Fasha Dude, your a few hours early. Steve: yeah Jack: *walks in with Chris* You should have been more clear when it starts, you know Lau the G: I'm an early bird ::D I'll stay until more people come. Uh, where do I put this stuff? Fasha come back in a few hours...Soo.. now lets try using an oven *turns crank* hmm 25 mins *pushes button* YAY Marik F-f-florence where is mums video game room Florence its right next to the training room. Steve: You look tired you should take a nap John: *sitting down sipping a soda* Dont be chicken Marik go get it Florence Come on then *Marik and florence run outside* Marik So its next to the training room Chris: *sits down* Jack: So when was this party supposed to start? Fasha *laying out the table cloth* in a few hours Steve: Fasha jack any of you want a beer? John *sitting down* they better hurry Jack: No thanks Chris: *gets soda, starts drinking* Florence*Runs back to john* Marik and I unlocked the door you want to go in there mum has a pool table and loads of arcade games Fasha No I'm too young for beer *gets a can of coke out of fridge and drinks it* Lau the G: Hey now, save them for the party! Fasha Its alright I have over 100 coke cans Meanwhille... Marik Oh my god this place is AWESOME! *starts playing pacman* John: Hmm *plays pool* ZEON: Hey everybody, you forgot to invite me and Maiz! MAIZ: Is it the right thing to party crash? ZEON: Of course. Jack: *looks over* Party ain't starting for hours. Hey Chris go play or something, I don't want you sitting there bored. Chris: Ok dad *Heads over to game room* Fasha -_- why is everyone so early 20 mins later... Fasha yay the chips and chicken nuggets are done *opens oven... the food is burnt http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kultofpersonality/images/c/c6/472659173.png * :( Dang it! Marik Aaw I'm not good at pacman Florence well you are 4 Marik Florence your 3 Jenny: *walks in with Chloe and James* Hi all... This place looks cool *goes over to couch and sits down* James: Cool chicken nuggets. *eats burnt chicken nuggets* I love chicken nuggets... I like them more when they're burnt... Chloe: Whatev's... I just came hear to look at this house... *goes to watch TV* Jenny: Why are you so valley girly?! AJ: Ok ok you two stop fighting and let's enjoy this party... Chloe and Jenny: Ok... James: This is an awesome party!! *dances around* John: yo jenny chole james follow me if you actually wanna have fun Steve: *gives John a suspicous look* have fun guys Jökä-Face: *Appears from nowhere, crashing the party* What, you're their dad? and Gabby walk in Marceline: Sup. Steven insisted I came here. Steve: Hi Marcy and Yeah Joka Im John and Jenny's father Jökä-Face: Well, look out. That Johhny fella meh boy seems quite wierd. And look who's talking. *Chuckles* Gabby: *Annoyed sigh* Lame. *Floats over to a corner of the room* John: *staring at gabby* .... Fasha *facepalms leaving a huge red mark on face* Marik I think mum is angry Florence ya think Gabby: *Looks back at John with narrowed eyes* Watcha lookin' at? John: *speechless* uhhh.... Steve *facepalms* Gabby: Do they speak English in "uhhh"? John: uhhh Hi Gabby Im John {C}Fasha I know Florence Marik yiu want me to show you how to play pacman Marik O-okay Florence *starts playing pacman and is winning every level* Marik O_O Gabby: Good for you, kid. Steve: John man up John: *looks at steve: SHut up dad I will kick your butt Gabby: *Mumbles quietly* I'm surrounded by idiots. Fasha*puts a giant lock around the fridge* No one is getting my coke. |: | Jökä-Face: *Walks in, having stolen some beer, drinking* Aaah...good old violence. Oh, I get it! Mhh-mm.. And Fasha, you didn't think of beer. *Chuckles* Fasha I don't even like or drink beer Jack: God, who invited the clown? Chris: *heads back bored, is amused at John and Gabby, thinks* "Gee i wish there was a pool." John: *cant look at gabby* I heard that Fasha *Talking to jack* I don't actually know? Steve: * drinking a beer* Joka whats up Marik Florence How are you so good Florence I know everything Marik b-but your--- Florence STILL I KNOW EVERYTHING! Marik O_O John: Hey Gabby can I ask you something? Gabby: *Sighs* What is it? John: You wanna hang out in the Game room? Gabby: *Shrugs* Sure.. I guess. John: Come on Gabby lets go Gabby: *Floats after John* John: *enters the game room* Marik Florence this is Gabby and Marik Hi! Fasha *sets up TV* KARAOKE TIME! *looks through songs* HOW ON EARTH IS SPICE GIRS ON HERE! Jökä-Face: Who invited me, kiddo? Well, your grandpa. *Laughs out loud* Gabby: Hey guys. John: So what do you wanna play Gabby Jenny: *goes over to John* I think someone likes someone!! Chloe: *takes microphone and flips through karaoke* Lets see if theres any pop songs... James: *goes downstairs and meets Florence and Marik* Hi guys. AJ: *goes over to Lau the G and talks* I think our kids are making friends. John: *looks a Jenny while he is still blushing* No I dont Jenny: Yeah you do, your just terrible at talking to girls. Haha. John: Not all girls just the girls I like Jenny: And Gabby is one of them... I know cause you never blush when you are around other girls... Jökä-Face: *Eyes turn from wild red to soft blue, walking towards Lau and A.J* Romance is something beautiful indeed. '''AJ: '''Yeah... John: Well Jenny your the oldest can you help me out here? Steve: Indeed Joka Indeed '''AJ: '''Oh be quiet Steve... Jenny: Sure bro, ok first you need to impress her to actually get her attention John: How do I do that? Steve: What AJ I am simply agreeing Fasha O_O Marik Florence can you teach me how to play pool Florence you can't play pool!? Jenny: Well... you can win at some game. Or you can tell her about yourself... John: I dont think that would work but I guess I should try Jenny: Go get her tiger!